parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloo (Shrek)
BlooJ Style's movie spoof of Shrek. Bloo (Shrek) is BlooJ's Parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It will appeared on YouTube And Gogogle Drive.on some time in the future or later in 2019 Cast: * Shrek- Bloo with Extra Mac. (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Donkey - Eric Cartman. (South Park) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Joy ( Inside Out ) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - XJ9/Jenny Wakeman. (My Life as a Teenage Robot.) * Lord Farquaad. - King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron) * Dragon - Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * The Big Bad Wolf - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Three Little Pigs. - Wilt, Edwardo, and Homer Simpson (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) & (The Simpsons) * The Three Blind Mice - Tom, Jerry & Garfeld * Gingy- Kenny McCormick(South Park) * Magic Mirror - Bob the Tomato(with Extra Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) * The Seven Dwarfs - The 7D * Pinocchio - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Thelonious - Ooblar '''(Jimmy Neutron) * Shrek in Armor. - TBA ( TBA. ) * Mama Bear - Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Papa Bear - Irving Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Baby Bear - Harvey Beaks * The Angry Mob - People Of Spingfeld. (The Simpsons Movie) * Farquaad's Guards - Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) Parts # Bloo (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits/(All Star) # Bloo (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking South Park Kid. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Trio. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Bloo (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord '''King Goobot V /Bob & Larry the Magic Tomato & Cucumber ' # Bloo (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc # Bloo (Shrek) Part 7 - Imaginary Friends are Like Onions # Bloo (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge. # Bloo.(Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Frankie # Bloo (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Joy # Bloo (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Frankie # Bloo (Shrek) Part 12 - Bloo Removes His Iron Helmet # Bloo (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Bloo (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Bloo (Shrek) Part 15 - Lord '''King Goobot V. ' fantasizes Princess Joy/Lord 'Goobot The V's '''Hellfire. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Plankton. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading To Duloc (My Beloved Monster and Me) # Bloo (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 19 - Eric Cartman Discovers The Princess' Secret. # Bloo (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Lord King.'Goobot V 's Proposal Wedding/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) # Bloo (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Bloo (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Bloo (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I'm a Believer) # Bloo (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek. (2001) From Dreamworks Anmation SKG. Clips Used: * TBA.You Can Add It. Edit Voices: TBA.You Can Add It. Gallery Characters Please Add Some Gallery Characters To This Page. And Edit This Page. Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Parts Category:YouTube Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Randoms